Changed
by vamp26
Summary: What would happen if Rose didn't react so good when Dimitri told her he loved her? What if she finally realized she had to focus on Lissa? How would Dimitri deal with that? Please read. It's first fanfic.better than it sounds.not goood at summaries! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's my first fanfic. What if Rose decided not to react so good when Dimitri tells her he didn't accept Tasha's offer? What if she understands that Lissa is too important to risk? Set in Frostbite.**

**Enjoy! Please please **please** R&R**

_"Not when my heart is somewhere else."_ He said coming dangerously closer.

_What? Dimiti… no no no._ He cannot love _me._ At that moment all I wanted to do was run in his arms and kiss him. Hard.

God Rose! Just focus... for once in your life! They come first._ Good. All I needed to do is concentrate on Lissa! Nothing else... just Lissa. _

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I really am but this can't work. You know it too. All I care about my charge. All I _must_ care about is her. There are other reasons too... what if I want to make a family... You can't give me that. Can you?" Saying all those words to him... was the hardest thing I had ever done in my entire life. Suddenly killing strigoi seemed so easy.

His face looked like a mask. Unreadable. But I knew better than this. I knew Dimitri was in major pain. _You shouldn't think about that Rose, _I reminded myself. After a couple of minutes of silence I recalled the day after the lust charm, what he had said to me, while admiring his beautiful face once more. Had I really caused him as much pain as he had caused me that day?

No, I thought. I couldn't... Dimitri was always so strong. Nothing could hurt him.

"Very well." he said stopping my daydream."I'm sorry for upsetting you. Forget I said any of this. I still expect you to be here for our training when you recover."He stood there so calm. How could he? I was sure as hell my eyes had widened from amazement. And then he just walked out of the door leaving me breathless, believe me is almost impossible to leave Rose Hathaway breathless.

I walked back to the dorm feeling the pain entering through my heart and breaking it in a million pieces. I felt so much hurt and _anger._ If he took it so calmly then it means that I wasn't so much to him. He was right that day. He actually had some self-control in him.

"Fuck!" I screamed while closing the door with so much fierce it was a miracle it was still on. How could he fool me? I laid on my bed crying wishing I would be able to forget this day.

I had always loved sleeping. But this day I didn't want to. I wasn't able to deal with Adrian yet. Sadly, I wasn't going to get any luckier.

"Hey little dhampir. How are you feeling?" Adrian said in a low voice. Of course he wasn't aware of what had happened between Dimitri and me. All he knew is that I was still devastated because of Mason's death. Which was not a lie. Mason has been my friend since I was a kid. _Had_, I corrected myself feeling like I was going to cry again.

"Better" I lied. I actually thought that this day could not get any worse." What about you? So bored toy couldn't keep yourself out of my dreams?"I told him pretending to be a little happy.

"The reason why I come to your dreams is not because I'm bored but because I can't stay away from your beauty". He smiled and coming closer. "Anyway, how do toy think about this place?" Adrian said smiling as always.

Suddenly I realized where we were. And to be honest it was beautiful, it could almost make me smile. "Seriously Adrian? Hawaii?" I told him thinking that Adrian was becoming a little _less_ annoying. He knew that I always wanted to go to Hawaii and he thought it could make me feel better after all that happened... It was a surprise that today he seemed not wasted.

"Oh, come on! You know you like it here. Plus _I _am here so I understand that you're maybe feeling too excited..." His grin was becoming more and more wide. Oh God...he's so _modest_...I laughed silently.

"Good one Adrian. Thank you for doing this but I'm fine. I know that you maybe think that I'm not okay about Mason's death, which is true, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. So, you don't have to do any of this." As I those words came out of my mouth I felt a lot of different, just like everything was really going to be fine. All I needed to do was try to be confident, that was what Mason would have wanted. He was such a good friend, even when I behaved like crap he always stood by me. A sudden wave of determination surrounded me. I stopped thinking about what happened between Dimitri and me. I didn't care about that anymore. Maybe he did feel something about me, or maybe he didn't.

No matter his feelings, I needed to move forward, to finally achieve my goal which was protecting Lissa from anything. I should do this for Mason's sake but more importantly for myself.

Adrian walked towards me, having an amused expression on his face, his eyes focusing on me and his lips hiding a small smile. "Little dhampir. I'm impressed. I thought you had already figured this out." He began but I cut him off wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Figure what out?" I said starting to get angry. He was laughing at me? "The reason why I come to your dreams, follow you just like a stalker, the reason why I brought you _here_ today is not because I want to make you forget about your worries."My jaw was probably on the floor. I couldn't understand a word of what he had just said. He kept coming in my dreams because he had nothing to do? "It's not? Then why are you here? You couldn't sleep and you thought of torturing me?" I said with a little more than the usual _Hathaway _attitude. "Torture? Wow, that's a harsh word little dhampir. It's not because I have problems sleeping. It's because I have certain... feeling for you."

And just like that the freaking alarm clock woke me up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm so so so sorry for being late. My laptop broke down and now I'm writing from my sister's. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

It took me ages to put my clothes on that day. A big part of me was thinking I was doing that on purpose, which was definitely true. I didn't want to deal with anything! I only wanted to see Lissa. Of course she didn't know what was going on between Dimitri and me but I bet she had already figured out about Adrian. Maybe she even told him to do so. Thank God it was Saturday. That meant that I didn't have any classes, so there aren't many odds of seeing Adrian.

However I still had training with _Dimitri._

Even the thought of him made me angry. I was sure as hell he wouldn't act differently. His guardian mask would be on. God, I hated that mask! Our relationship was rather complicated. A couple of days after the lust charm he had said that he loved me and that he wished there was a way we could be together. Yet, yesterday, when I told him I didn't love him back he was absolutely calm! Seriously? He wasn't mad and he didn't ask me for any explanation.

The only conclusion I got was: Dimitri never loved me or his love didn't exist anymore.

I got out of my room as silently as I could. The Moroi dorm was pretty far from ours. When I got there I tried to be very careful cause Adrian would be there. But he would be probably sleeping.

I knocked Lissa's door expecting to see her. But Christian opened the door. I made a disgusting sound when I saw he was wearing nothing than a towel on his waist.

"Hello Rose! I would say I'm happy to see you but that would be a lie." Christian said smiling widely.

"Christian!" I heard Lissa yelling at him.

"Hey sparky! What's up? I bet little Christian had fun last night! Although I'm sure you had some trouble finding him… cause as I said… he's little" Christian's smile faded just as mine grew wider. I saw Lissa laughing.

"I'm so out of here! See you later Liss, Love ya!" He said while grabbing his clothes. As soon as he was out Lissa approached me.

"Rose, are you okay?" Sometimes she could understand me like _she _was in _my_ head.

"No, not really. Adrian came in my dream last night. He said he had feelings for me, romantic ones." Lissa wasn't as surprised as I thought she would be.

"What are you planning to do about that? I mean I know you're hiding something from me. It's not just Adrian you're upset about is it? Anyway I think that Adrian is good for you. He would help you get over this mystery guy…" She didn't seem curious or like she wanted me to tell her about Dimitri. She only wanted to help.

"I don't know… Maybe you're right but I'll think about it before doing anything…" I smiled feeling a little confident. Things would be okay. They might take long but they will.

"That's the Rose I know." She said and hugged me tight. I kissed her cheek and said "Thank you Liss. You're the best friend I could ever ask for" She laughed softly and then let me go.

"Don't you have training with Dimitri in a while?"

"Shit! I should better get going…" I grabbed my gym bag and run towards the gym.

I expected to see Dimitri reading a western novel or waiting for me pissed but what I saw made my jaw hit the floor.

Tasha was there chatting with Dimitri. MY Dimitri. I came closer while anger and jealously grew into me.

"Hey Tasha! How have you been?" I used my friendly tone, I mean as friendly as it could be with _her_ around. Dimitri's eyes fell on me. He looked quite surprised by my behavior.

"Really good. What about you? Sorry for interrupting your training with Dimitri. I mean now that he's rethinking about my offer you won't be able to train a lot…" My whole body just froze. I felt like my knees were going to fell to the ground.

"What? " I asked not being able to control myself. Tasha didn't seem to understand the sudden change of my mood. However Dimitri did.

"Yes. He told me he decided too quickly and that he has changed his mind. Anyway I should go now. Have a nice training." She said as she walked out of the door. My blood felt like it was boiling.

"You're late." Dimitri said not daring to look me in the eye.

"You're leaving." I told him ready to face him. He turned his head and our eyes met for several moments.

"There's nothing to keep me here, is there?" ouch, that hurt. My anger was taking over my mind. "I thought yesterday you said there was something to keep you here. You're willing to accept Tasha's offer just because I said I didn't love you? So desperate, huh?" I could see that his eyes were then as angry as mine. His hands turned into fists. "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again."

"Where is your self control now?" I was yelling at him. Once again, I was not able to stop. But I couldn't do anything else. I deserved to know why he changed his mind. "Dimitri, you're just confirming what I think." His eyes seemed to pierce mine. But I didn't know what it was from. Anger or surprise. Maybe it was both.

"And what do you think?" He said his eyes still on me. "I…I think that all the things you've told me are lies. You never loved me or even cared about me. You were just playing." Even though I was absolutely sure about what I was saying, a small part of me still doubted.

"What makes you think that? I wasn't the one who gave up on us before we even started anything. And anyway, you said I can't give you everything you want. So why do you even care about what I do with my own life Roza?" His guardian mask was again on his face.

"At least I didn't leave!" Tears started getting out of my eyes. His features softened as he watched me cry. "Please don't leave me Dimitri." At that point I was on my knees crying. He bented and took my hand. He helped me get up and then he said "I won't leave Roza but what you said the other day was true. You really do have to focus on Lissa and as much as I want to, we can't complete each other's needs. You need to move forward with your life, find someone suitable for you and I need to do the same."

He took my hand and squeezed it, and then he kissed it. "Go get some sleep and relax. Please take my advice and move on." He looked me straight in the eyes, I nodded and then he continued "I'll see you tomorrow Roza"

I walked out of the gym rubbing my eyes. _Don't forget your goal Rose,_ _Lissa._

Just like that I dragged my feet towards the Moroi dorm. Time to face _Adrian._

**I really hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Anyone who have any advice or complaint, please review too. Thanks a lot for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry for making you wait that long. I'm just having some particular english and french exams and I've been studying... Anyway here's chapter 3.**

**Please REVIEW! If you review I'm going to update chapters faster and also I really need your opinion about the story. If you have any problems with it or want to give me any advice please let me know.**

I was heading towards Adrian's room making sure there weren't any tears on my face from my little "chat" with Dimitri. I needed to grow up, make mature decisions. _It's not your life anymore Rose! You want to protect Lissa remember? Do it without bitching all the time!_ I was going to make it work, I said to myself. At least I would try to.

Adrian's a good man. He may be irresponsible and immature and sometimes annoying and he's always... Oh screw it. He may not be Dimitri but he's a good man.

By the time my thoughts left my mind, I realized that I was in the Moroi dorm. I took two steps toward Adrian's door and then two steps back... _What am I doing? Stop being such a coward Rose! Time to face him._ I walked in front of Adrian's door again and took a couple of big breaths. My hand knocked Adrian's door hesitantly.

A couple of minutes passed and nothing. I knocked his door again louder. "Adrian it's me, Rose. Open up"

As soon as I said these words I heard a loud noise coming from his room and then swearing. I chuckled. _Classic_, I though.

The door suddenly opened and Adrian showed up. He was wearing a blue boxer and a black t shirt.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you so early" He said rubbing his forehead.

"It's almost afternoon" I said back.

"Oh, right..."

After a minute of uncomfortable silence he said "Would you like to come in Rose? I'm sorry, I forgot" He sounded totally insecure and what with the _Rose _thing? He's never called me Rose before, only little dhampir.

I entered his room and he followed me. The room was a total mess. Some bottles of scotch and tequila were lying on the floor and some on his coffee table and it smelled like he's been smoking all night. I sat on his couch which was the only thing not hit by the tornado Adrian. He sat on the bed moving his hands nervously.

"So, I'm here about what happened the other night" I decided to break the silence.

"What about it?" He looked so anxious it almost made me laugh.

"Adrian, you said some things, and I...I thought about them and I came to a conclusion" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"And?" He told me while looking at his sweaty hands.

"And I decided to give you a chance" As soon as the words came out of my mouth Adrian's eyes brightened. "Really? You're not just messing with me are you?" He looked so disbelieved. "Yes Adrian, really. I'm not messing."

He got up and approached me. He took my hand and then he helped me get up. He pulled me with so much fierce in a kiss. The kiss was sweet, smooth even. His hand travelled up my shoulders hugging them in a beautiful way. As his hands moved to my back he broke the kiss. I realized that _my_ hands were laying on his chest. I looked up in his eyes and he was smiling at me which was a little difficult since we were both breathing hard. I got up on my toes and gave him a peck on his warm lips.

"I got to go. See you later Ivashkov." I said before leaving. I decided to go to my room and sleep for a while. It had been a long day. I walked silently in the hallway staring at the floor. I soon reached the door of my room. I got in and immediately sat in my bed. As I pulled the covers I grabbed my mobile from night-table and opened it. Liss had called me an hour ago and sent me a sms too. I read it.

_hey Rose,_

_sorry to bothering you. I called you earlier. Please call me or come to my dorm ASAP._

I groaned. I really did need to get some sleep. So, I wrote her back.

_Sorry, I was with Adrian. Can I come to your room later cause I want to sleep...?_

After a couple of minutes I got a new message.

_Ok, but please don't sleep all day! Again!_

I laughed and went to sleep. My dreams were thankfully Adrianless. I wasn't that I didn't want him around, it was just that he would probably talk about _us_ and I was too tired to talk about anything.

I woke up about 6am **(its morning to us but afternoon to them)**. I got out of the bed feeling a little dizzy. I put on some a pair of jeans and my favorite yellow t-shirt and headed towards Lissa's room. On my way there I realized that I hadn't thought about Dimitri after our training. Not even when Adrian kissed me. His kiss was nice, really nice, although it didn't have the same effect on me as Dimitri's kisses. Dimitri was more passionate, stronger. Adrian on the other hand didn't take many initiatives. When Adrian kissed me it didn't bother me, in fact I kissed him back. Not even once did I think about Dimitri. _Good for me!_ I congratulated myself.

I reached Lissa's door and she opened immediately. "Finally" she said as she looked at me. She seemed a little annoyed. "It's nice to see you too. Now why are you so grouchy today?" I asked her gaping. "Well, if you haven't noticed it's actually tonight...and I have some major news!" She said grabbing my hand and jumping up and down. "As for the record I have some major news too..." I told her as I sat on her bed. "Don't care right now. Mine is more important. No offence." She looked quite apologizing. "None taken. Anyway tell me." I motioned her to carry on talking. "Well, headmistress Kirova called me to her office in the morning, she wanted to talk to me about something. She said that students are feeling a little insecure and anxious now because of Mason's death and she decided to organize a ball." She told me smiling widely. "That bitch wants to celebrate Mason's death? And you're excited about it?" I asked her completely shocked. Why would students be happy about something like that? Like a funeral but a happy one? Will they have a Dj too? God! People are just crazy these days.

Lissa groaned pulling me back from my thoughts. "No you silly. That would be insulting. She just thinks that students would need to relax and lighten up a little. Don't you?" She asked me raising an eyebrow. Damn! Everyone seemed to be able to do that except for me. "Yeah, I guess I do. Anyway when is that thing going to happen?" I didn't quite look forward to it but it could help with my move on project. "Tomorrow evening! That's why I've been calling all day! We needed to get dresses immediately. I mean it's a semi-formal ball but it doesn't matter. We need to look hot." I swear to god she would stay up all night trying on dresses. "Okay. Sounds good. But what do you mean _needed_? Like we don't anymore?" I tried to raise an eyebrow unsuccessfully. "No! Cause while you were sleeping all day like a dog..." "Hey! Not cool!" "I was picking our dresses up. I had them delivered two hours ago. There're in my wardrobe." Her smile was becoming wider and wider.

"Oh! That's great Liss! Thank you! Can I see mine?" I asked her heading towards her wardrobe. "Absolutely not!" She actually barked at me getting in my way. "Why?" I asked her a little shocked by her reaction. "Because I want it to be a surprise. No go sit back on the bed and tell me about you major news." She still looked a bit weird but I anyway sat. "Well, I decided to give Adrian a chance..." I kind of closed my ears with my fingers knowing what her reaction would be. I didn't hear her but I saw her screaming. It was a happy scream. After her mouth closed I released my fingers. "Yay! I knew it! I told you he was a nice guy! I'm so glad for you Rose!" She approached me and gave me a big hug.

"I hope so. When I went to his room after practice to tell him, he kissed me!" I had a small smile on my face remembering the kiss. It was a good one. Well Dimitri's might have been better but Adrian's was good.

"That is so sweet! You'll see! You two are going to be like Christian And I!" She nodded to herself. "Uh God Liss! Please! I ate just a while ago..." I made throwing up sounds at hearing Christian's name. She grimaced. "You know you like him Rose! You can't deny that any longer! Now, as much as I love your company you need to go get some more sleep cause tomorrow's going to be exhausting." She stood up heading towards the bathroom. "That or you're about to have some fun with Christian?" No way was she going away with that easily. "I don't know... Maybe both..." She winked at me. "Then I better get going." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Rose wait!" "What is it?" I turned me her towards her. "Just so you know, Guardians are going to be there too tomorrow." She told me and went to the bathroom. Well, in that case _"shit" _, I said to myself.

**Please review! I really need your opinion and advice! Sorry again for being late! Love you guys all! ~vamp26**


End file.
